The spectrum of vehicle powertrains include at one side a conventional vehicle in which propulsive power is provided by an internal combustion engine (ICE), often referred to as a conventional vehicle to the other side being a pure electric vehicle (EV) also referred to as a battery electric vehicle (BEV). In between the conventional vehicles and BEV are micro-hybrid electric vehicles (uHEVs), mild-hybrid vehicles (mHEVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). Micro-hybrid vehicles (uHEVs) include conventional vehicles with an ICE and a 12V battery. Mild-hybrid vehicles (MHEVs) include conventional vehicles with an integrated starter-generator (ISG) along with a 48V battery, which operates at a low-voltage as defined by SAE (e.g., a voltage less than 60V).